


A Dusty Quirk

by HowlingDomain



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dust (RWBY), F/F, F/M, Hints at background ships, M/M, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, My hero academia ships, RWBY Ships, RWBY au, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shipping, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingDomain/pseuds/HowlingDomain
Summary: What would happen if a world of Hunters and Heroes coexisted?What if the difference between a quirk and a semblance was the exposure to Dust?Welcome hunters of Grimm....to the world of Heroes!





	1. From Hunters to Heroes

                                                                                                                                  *U.A. Academy* 

     Aizawa glanced out a window as the sun started to rise above the buildings before glancing at the meeting room heading for a corner as he grabbed his sleeping back heading for a corner, “Wake me up when everyone else gets here.” He grumbled 

     “This was your idea Aizawa, you’re really going to go to sleep now?” Midnight asked shaking her head, “There’s only going to be a few more minutes before the other heroes get in here. Just stay awake.” She shot the underground hero a light glare before kicking the chair out next to her motioning at it for him to sit.  Aizawa glared at the 18+ hero for a moment before grumbling as he headed over and took a seat crossing his arms. Midnight chuckled lightly as she glanced at the front of table, “I thought Nezu was here?” She asked before glancing back at Aizawa as the principal popped up out of his scarf, “Oh…” she noted as the door opened.

     “Good morning listeners!” Present Mic called as he walked in heading over to a seat as Aizawa narrowed his eyes at the other hero as Nezu climbed onto the table 

     “You’re far to chipper.” Aizawa grumbled as Snipe, Vlad King and Ectoplasm walked into the room and taking their seats as the principal glanced over as he headed for the head of the table,

     “All Might isn’t able to attend so this is everyone.” Nezu said glancing around the table at the heroes before nodding, “Aizawa, the meeting is yours.” 

    The erasure hero nodded as he uncrossed his arms, “The villains are more active than ever. At this rate, heroes are going to get overran.” 

    “Have more confidence in them Aizawa.” Ectoplasm noted, “They know what they’re doing.” 

    “Knowing what you’re doing won’t save you if you’re exhausted from being overworked.” Aizawa retorted shaking his head, 

     “So what are you suggesting then?” Midnight asked 

     “A logical decision…….We bring hunters in.” Aizawa said glancing at the heroes in the room as they all stared back at him

     “Are you serious?” Vlad King asked, “Hunters and heroes don’t work together, they take care of their issues, and we take care of ours.” 

     “Well...there was that one time.” Midnight responded glancing at Aizawa, “When you were just starting out, you had to work with a single hunter.” 

     “Branwen, exactly.” Aizawa said glancing at Nezu who nodded.

      “Things have escalated….You’ve already sent the request correct Aizawa?” the principal asked glancing at him.

       Aizawa nodded, “Branwen has a hunter team with him….he’ll bring them once we come to a decision.” Nezu nodded pausing for a moment before clapping his paws

      “Then it's decided, the hunters will come in, even just as extra protection around the school.” Nezu said, “Aizawa, Kan if you will let your class representatives know at the least that we will be having company, then this meeting is adjourn!” 

  
  


                                                                                                                                  *UA Heights Dorm*

     Midoriya stretched as he headed out of his room and for the staircase mumbling about a hero report under his breath.

     “Deku!” Uraraka greeted, “Morning!” Midoriya jolted glancing down the stairs at the girl

     “Ah...Morning Uraraka.” He greeted as he descended down the stairs glancing around, “Did Iida already head out?” 

     Uraraka nodded, “Yep, something about checking in with Aizawa-Sensei before class started.” She noted turning to head out of the dorm building, the green haired hero in training following her. 

     “Interesting, wonder what  came up.” Midoriya muttered tapping his chin as he walked, “It’s probably nothing, Iida is class president after all, it may just be something simple.” Uraraka watched him mumbled for a few moments before exhaling.

     “Come on Deku!” Uraraka said, “It’s nothing to worry about!” 

     “Ah...Y-you’re right, sorry Uraraka.” Midoriya said shaking his head, as Uraraka smiled at him “It’s probably just an exam or something.” 

      “That’s the spirit!” Uraraka cheered punching the air as Midoriya chuckled and shook her head, “Now come on, if we don’t hurry we’re gonna get a lecture from Iida.” She said turning and taking off for the classroom with Midoriya right after her.

  
  
  
  


                                                                                                                                      *Atlas, Remnant* 

     “Alright hunters,we are cleared to head for Japan.” the pilot noted stepping into a room within the Atlas military base, “Get those bags onboard, we leave in 10.” 

     “Awesome!” A female voice responded as a red hooded woman stepped forward stepping forward to flick her hood back, silver eyes gleaming, “This mission is about to start!” 


	2. Flighty Debrief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to ShadowKnight2099 for betaing this!  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos on the first chapter! I'm glad you enjoy it!

*Atlas, Remnant*

      Ruby hummed lightly as she grabbed the last of her bags out of the room. Taking one last glance around the room she nodded and headed out to the airship, “Alright team, I’ve got all of my stuff!” She called as she put the bag in the cargo area. 

      “Are we having the debrief on the ship?” Yang asked leaning out of the passenger bay.

      “We’ve got too, Uncle Qrow has all the information and he’s not here yet.” Ruby responded shaking her head as she shut the cargo bay. The team leader stepped back from the ship smoothing out her black skirt and readjusted her cloak before heading over to the passenger bay with her sister.  

      “Blake and Weiss are doing one last supply check and then they’ll be over.” Yang said the blonde turning to head into a seat adjusting the dark brown jacket she wore over a bright yellow tank top. Ruby nodded as she headed over to a seat

      “Hopefully Uncle Qrow is here by then,” The scythe wielder mused leaning back

      “I hope we don’t have to wait to long on him.” Weiss noted, stepping into the passenger bay wearing a white to blue high low dress, crossing her arms across her chest, “These pilots aren't always the most patient.” Ruby nodded in agreement.

     “And besides, why are we heading to Japan? Isn't that heroes territory?” Yang responded

     “You're right Yang.” Qrow said as he walked into the ship, Blake carrying a bag as she walked on behind him “But that's also why we are going there.”

     “You're making no sense.” Blake noted as she sat down next to Yang. “But you're usually good about explaining things later on….” 

     “Exactly” Qrow responded, “Now I'm going to go grab that pilot.” He said stepping out of the ship.

     “And you said the pilots weren't patient” Yang responded glancing at Weiss who rolled her eyes

     “Apparently your uncle is on one today.” Weiss responded before glancing at Ruby, “Subject change but I haven't seen Jaune or his team, did he not come to see you off?” 

     Ruby blushed lightly and shook her head, “They got called out to help with a village Grimm problem yesterday.” She responded, leaning back as she glanced over her team, “They were hoping to make it back but seems it was worse than they thought originally.” She frowned before shaking her head.

     “What’s wrong?” Blake asked, tilting her head as she glanced over at Ruby

     “The call was for a village out near Brunswick Farms…..: Ruby responded quietly “Just...bad memories, and..”

     “Yeah.” Yang responded quietly, ‘Really bad memories.”  Weiss nodded as Blake crossed her arms. The team sat in silence, occasionally glancing at each other 

     “Well, this got sober.” Qrow retorted as he walked back into the ship.

     “Brunswick.” Ruby responded as Qrow winced before nodding.

     “Right, well then let’s start this debrief.” Qrow turned and headed to the back of the ship, the team turning to face him in their seats as the ship took off.  “The mission was requested by UA Academy, specifically by Eraserhead, one of their teachers.” 

     “Eraserhead?” Yang asked tilting her head

     “His quirk allows him to erase other quirks.” Qrow responded, “There is an increase in villain activity, to the point heroes are being overworked. Instead of letting them get exhausted, or putting children into this far too early, they requested a team brought in to lessen the strain on the heroes.” 

     “Just one team? And hunters being heroes?” Weiss asked crossing her arms, “I hope they’re being lenient with the rules as from what I remember, they’re strict on heroes and quirk usage.” 

     “Our priority will be protection in the district surrounding UA, letting those heroes go assist in other locations.” Qrow responded crossing his arms, “We will be working under a unique set of rules if we have to go into combat. Those will be set and decided at UA Academy once we arrive.” 

    “Well, that’s going to be an adventure in itself.” Yang noted, as Blake reached over resting a hand on her girlfriend’s arm, “Is there anything else we need to know?”

    “Tai’s…nephew?” Qrow muttered, “I think that’s how they’re related, anywho, that one cousin of yours and Ruby is going to be at this school, so behave deal?” 

    “Katsuki is there!?” Ruby asked jumping to her feet only to stumble slightly as the ship hit turbulence, Weiss’s reaching out to grab her wrist to stop her from falling. “That’s amazing! I haven’t seen him in years!” 

    “It has been a while.” Yang mused shaking her head.

    “I didn’t know you guys had relatives with quirks.” Blake noted ears twitching as she glanced between Yang and Ruby

    “It’s just the one branch on dad’s side,” Ruby said, dancing in place “We don’t question it”

    “Of course you don’t. Will you at least take your seat before you fall?” Weiss asked rolling her eyes as Ruby took her seat again wiggling in place happily, “Did you have to tell her that right now? She’s going to be hyper the entire way there.” The huntress retorted.

    “Good. Let some of you kids be happy about something.” Qrow chuckled as Weiss shot him a glare before shaking her head, “But other then that, we’ve got a couple more hours till we land, rest up, I’m not sure what we are going to run into once we arrive.” 

    Ruby nodded as she straightened up, “Got it Uncle Qrow!” 

*U.A. Academy, Afternoon* 

    “Alright Hunters, I’ve got permission to land in one of the training fields.” The pilot noted glancing back at the team, “We’ll be there in just a few moments.” 

     Ruby nodded, “Awesome, this is going to be interesting.” She noted

    “That’s an understatement Ruby” Blake noted lifting her head from Yang’s shoulder as Qrow nodded, “So what’s the plan once we land?” 

    “We’ll be meeting up with a hero, I’m unsure which one but it’s one of the teachers and they’ll show us around the school. Once classes are done, we’ll be meeting up with the rest of the teachers and making a game plan.” Qrow said turning toward the door as the ship landed, before walking out and glancing around

    “Hello Hunters.” Midnight noted standing nearby, “Thanks for the help.” 

    “Oh I like her style.” Yang noted as she stepped off the ship Blake following her out, adjusting her white vest.

    “Of course you do.” Weiss noted rolling her eyes as she followed out along with Ruby.

    “Can it.” Qrow noted glancing back at the four before turning back to face Midnight, “Glad we could help.” Midnight nodded as she turned to head toward the school, the hunters following her. 

    “Just watch yourselves, Class 1-A are in the middle of a practical for heroics and we’ve got to go right past the field.” Midnight noted with a wave of her hand. Ruby hummed lightly as she glanced around.

     “Is...that explosions?” Blake asked her ears twitching slightly as she glanced at Midnight as the team approached an area with destroyed buildings.

     “That would be Bakugo’s Quirk.” Midnight noted as she turned a corner

     “Watch out!” Midoriya called, leaning out a window, as a large chunk of destroyed building dropped toward the group.

     “Weiss!” Ruby called as a black glyph formed about the group to deflect the building piece before turning red as it shot the chunk away from the group. 

     “Well that was close.” Yang noted as Bakugo and Uraraka leaned out of a couple windows 

     “What the actual fuck?” Bakugo asked narrowing his eyes,

     “Well...Hello Katsuki!” Yang called as Uraraka blinked glancing between her classmate and the huntress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of the family mashups is revealed!  
> Thank you guys so much for reading this and the support so far!


	3. Not A Chapter (I'm sorry!)

Hey Guys! Sorry to have to do this just two chapters in, but little bit of an update on why it's been over a week since the last update. So beginning of January I slipped on ice and fractured my fibula while tearing a ligament. So as of now, I'm currently doing a crap ton of physical therapy. Which is draining a lot out of me, that..and I'm playing around with the next chapter in a different format, to see if that makes descriptions a bit easier cause I tend to get a bit dialogue heavy. So yeah, sorry about the delay hopefully I should have it up in the next couple days! Thanks for your patience!


	4. A Bit Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying a bit of a new writing style for me for this chapter and possibly future chapters.   
> I will admit now, this chapter was not beta read, so if there's issues, I apologize. Just let me know and i can go fix them.   
> This chapter takes place mostly in the style of Ruby's PoV

     Ruby exhaled as she glanced up at the fading glyph, “Nice work Weiss.” The redhead noted as she brushed her hands over her skirt. There was yelling up in the destroyed building, probably Katsuki if that kid still was as loud as ever. 

     “Eraserhead is going to have a field day with this.” Midnight chuckled, Ruby took a glance at the Pro-Hero and winced slightly. How anyone could fight in a corset like that was beyond her, but it wasn’t her problem at the moment.

     “Why is it, a simple passing by disrupted my class?” A dark haired man, who looked like he needed a month’s worth of sleep, strolled up to the group

     “Cause one of your students decided to drop a building on us?” Blake responded as she crossed her arms. Ruby hummed lightly in agreement, Blake has always made good points, now having picked up some of Yang’s bluntness, what a wonderful combination that became.

     Ruby shook her head, “Yeah we were just trying to pass….” Ruby trailed off, as she noticed Qrow and this new guy just staring at each other. 

     “Eraserhead.” Qrow noted with a tilt of his head.

     “Branwen. I see you brought a nice team with you.” Eraserhead noted. Ruby hummed lightly, before she shook her head, her cape fluttered lightly as she crossed her arms. 

     “I mean, he wasn’t going to do this by himself.” Ruby retorted as Weiss huffed next to her

     “Honestly I feel like we could handle this just fine on our own at this point.” The Schnee noted as Eraserhead glared at her a moment, before he turned back to his class.

     “Get back to the drill.” He barked as there was a light protest, before his hair suddenly started floating. “Problem child.” He retorted as a couple yelps were heard before all students vanished inside the building.    


     “Well….That’s a thing.” Yang noted as she shook her head, “Shall we?” She asked as she took a glance at Midnight, who nodded.

     “Sorry to disturb your class, Eraserhead” The 18+ hero noted as she turned and started back for the main building, as Ruby glanced at her team with a light hum before as a unit they turned and headed after the hero for the main building of U.A.

A few moments later, Midnight hummed as she pushed a door open, “Here we go, most of the teachers will be here once their classes are done for the day.” She noted walking into the meeting room, tables arranged in a U-shape, leaving a spot open for a speaker.

     “Ah. Midnight, there….What are they wearing?” Snipe asked glancing at Team RWBY for a moment, before the silver eyed huntress narrowed her eyes,

     “What’s that supposed to mean?” Ruby asked as she crossed her arms as she glanced over her team’s attire. Weiss’s silver-blue high-low dress definitely covered a lot more then her old combat skirts, even with the light blue chiffon over her chest and arms had to be more movable than her shrugs over the years. Yeah she had heels but that’s just how Weiss fights. 

     Ruby shook her head as she glanced over at Blake, the faunus ears flattened in offence over her long wavy black hair. It was a bit shorter then she usually kept it, but that was due to a accidental cutting on Ruby’s part due to a Grimm.  The long white and purple vest brushed against the back of her knees much last the old jacket from Argus. Ruby frowned as she studied her teammate, the black tank top and pants a normal for the quiet girl, again another teammate that fought in heels, maybe that’s what the issue was. Her team seemed to like heels or combat boots. 

     As she rolled her eyes,  Ruby glanced over at Yang, only to find that the blonde had glanced back at her with a raised eyebrow, long blonde hair tumbled down the brawler's back. Even after all these years, Yang still kept it long, it was a good style for her.  Her long tan jacket was form fitting as always, even as it cut away at the front to leave two long tails in the back. The yellow crop top underneath was as bright as her hair but it was a good style and went well with the tan of her jacket and the dark brown pants and combat boots. 

     Finally, Ruby glanced down at herself. All in all, her attire was simple, black and red combat boots, with a black combat skirt with a red petticoat. A black sleeveless turtleneck might be a little cold for Atlas, but anywhere else it was fine.  Topped with her trademark red cape, Ruby glanced up at Snipe once again tilting her head as she waited for his answer

     “You’re questioning hunters on their attire?” Midnight asked glancing at Snipe, “Have you seen what we heroes wear?” Ruby chuckled lightly as the mask wearing hero seemed to recoil for a moment, before glancing to the side with a huff. 

     “ **HELLO LISTENERS!”** Someone yelled loudly as a blonde haired man kicked the door open, Ruby winced at the loudness even as Blake recoiled with a hiss and covered her ears with her hands.  Ruby turned as did the rest of her team, even as Yang stepped over to talk quietly with her girlfriend. Ruby glanced at Weiss, who nodded, before both turned to glare at the new hero.

    “And you just fucked up.” Qrow chuckled lightly as he leaned against a wall with crossed arms. “Hurt one of them in any way, and they will all turn against you.” 

    “Good job Mic.” Midnight noted with a roll of her eyes, “That’s just what we need, conflict with the team we hired!” Ruby raised an eye as she watched the male hero sputter for a moment before he decided to just glare at the other hero.

    “You’re going to scare them away.” Eraserhead drawled, as he stood in the doorway and glanced around the room. Ruby hummed lightly as she watched him, after all this hero was the reason they were here. He knew her uncle, the question was how.

    “Ah thank you for joining us Eraserhead.” A little…..mouse/dog walked in with a couple other teachers.  Ruby blinked and tilted her head before she decided to just watch the creature as he talked. “And thank you hunters for joining us, please do an introduction of your team.”   


     Ruby blinked and glanced back at her team, before up at her uncle, who nodded. She nodded back before she turned to face the assembled council. “Thank you for having us, My name is Ruby Rose, I am the team leader for Team RWBY. My teammates are Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. We are currently being assisted by Qrow Branwen.” She said as she motioned to each of her teammates before she glanced back at her uncle with a slight smile. 

    “Perfect, now I’m sure you’re curious about what we asked for your assistance with.” Nezu noted as he clapped his paws. 

    “That would be nice.” Yang noted as she crossed her arms and watched the heroes. 

    “Well that is simple, we need you to help teach.” Nezu said as he leaned forward and grinned.  Ruby blinked confused, before she turned around to face Qrow, only to find the older hunter just as confused as she was. After she met eyes with all of her team, as one they turned to face the table again.

     “I’m sorry, WHAT?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the mission has changed! I do a type of sketching for cosplay designs, so if you guys really want to see pictures of the new attires for Team RWBY let me know, I can sketch them out!   
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time!


	5. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to ShadowKnight2099 for betaing this! It's a great help!   
> Also I'm going to be sticking to Ruby's POV for now, if there's anyone you want me to try writing events from, let me know!

    “You asked for help with protection, nothing about teaching kids.” Qrow retorted as he stepped forward slightly and glanced around at the teachers. Ruby frowned, she didn't like the change of the mission. She blinked at a movement of motion in her peripheral vision before she turned to face Weiss, who was tapping her chin.

    “Weiss?” The scythe wielder asked as she tilted her head.

    “You used a very deceiving choice of words for this mission.” The Schnee retorted as she crossed her arms and shot a glance at Nezu.

    “Admittedly we did, but I'm curious how you came to that conclusion.” The principal noted as he clasped his paws. 

    “The mission was extra protection at the school.” Weiss said as she crossed her arms, “What better way to protect the students then by being with them all the time?” Ruby blinked at her team mate for a moment before she sighed. That made sense, Weiss always makes sense. 

    “Excellent!” Nezu grinned, “oh you hunters are so observant!” Ruby rolled her eyes, this was not what she expected to happen, but a job is a job. “Now then, shall we talk rotations?”

    “Like nightly rotations or teaching rotations?” Yang asked as she shook her head.

    “Both.” Eraserhead drawled, “Mostly it will be night rotations, with the occasional combat classes.” Ruby blinked, oh combat teaching was something she could get behind.

    “So where do we start?” Ruby asked as her team grinned. Yeah, this was something new for them, but they could get behind it. 

    “Alright, then Aizawa, “ Nezu noted clapping his paws, as he glanced over at the Erasure Hero, who exhaled loudly, “Class 1-A probably needs them more then anyone else at the moment, so I’ll have you take over.” Yang hummed loudly as Ruby glanced back at her for a moment.  She guessed her older sister had picked up on something. Aizawa grunted as he stood up and headed for the door.

    “Fine then, let’s get this started.” The hero noted as he glanced back at the hunters for a moment, before he opened the door and headed out.  Ruby blinked then turned to face her team for a moment. Qrow shrugged lightly in response before the elder hunter headed out after the hero. Weiss exhaled, before she shook her head and glanced at Ruby.  The silver eyed warrior shrugged in response before they headed out after the hero

                                                    *Class 1-A Dorms* 

    Eraserhead exhaled as they stopped outside the dorm building, as the erasure hero opened his mouth before a loud crash filled the air. “THE FUCKING HELL ICY-HOT!” A shout filled the air as Eraserhead narrowed his eyes before he rushed forward and threw the door open. As the door opened, the hero activated his quirk and glared into the common room.

    “You all have two seconds to sit down and sort this out.” Eraserhead growled, “Without quirk usage.” Ruby blinked, this seemed like it was a common occurrence, if the fact the shout sounded like Katsuki. 

    “It’s Icy-hots fucking fault!” Katsuki snarled, as Ruby stepped forward a bit to get a better view into the common room. Katsuki was standing near a two tone boy and……

    “Wait!” Ruby yelped from behind Eraserhead, which caused all the heroes to jump and twist to face the huntress, “I knew Katsuki was here, but so is Izuku???” The green hair boy in question blinked and stepped back slightly as Katsuki narrowed his eyes

    “Umm...hi…” Izuku started only for Katsuki to snarl and step forward

    “What the actual fuck are you doing here?” Katsuki snarled glaring at his cousin, who scoffed as Yang stepped up behind her younger sister

    “Geeze Katsuki when did you get such a potty mouth on you?” Yang teased lightly as the hero in training stood there and glared at the two huntresses, “Oh calm down, we got called in to help.” The brawler noted as she crossed her arms. Ruby hummed happily as Eraserhead sighed and rubbed his forehead

    “Is there any other family relations that i need to know about?” He asked as he glanced at Team RWBY before over at his class.  Ruby blinked and glanced over at her team, only to pause as Weiss stepped forward. 

    “If what I saw earlier was correct.” The rapier wielder mused as she stepped into the common room, “Hello Shouto.” She greeted lightly as the dual haired hero in training just stared at her.  Ruby blinked in confusion as she glanced between her teammate and this ‘Shouto’. Weiss never mentioned having quirked family, then again, neither did she or Yang. She shook her head as Weiss huffed and crossed her arms, “Let me guess, you don’t remember me.” She responded.

    “More of, I’m trying to remember which one you are.” Shouto responded hesitantly as Weiss sighed and shook her head.

    “Normally, I’d be offended, but last I saw you, you hadn’t even developed your quirk.” Weiss noted as she tilted her head.  Shouto mouth tightened into a flat line as Blake and Qrow stepped into the common room, as Eraserhead closed the door behind them.

    “You all can have your family reunions later. We have rotations to discuss first.” The pro hero noted as Ruby stepped over with her team to stand in order while they faced the students. “For those of you who are unaware, U.A. decided to call in a team of hunters to help with protection around the school.” Eraserhead noted as Ruby glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, before she glanced back at the students.  Only, she found them all glancing at each other worried, and concerned, just how bad has these students year been? Ruby shook her head as she focused back on the mission instructions. 

    “They will be doing rotations throughout the day and at nights.  Occasionally they will be in charge of your heroics combat courses.” Eraserhead drawled, “I’ll let their team leader handle  their introductions. Ms. Rose.” He finished and glanced at the Huntress who nodded back and stepped forward.

    “Ah, hey everyone, I’m Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY.  The following members of my team are Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long.  We are being assisted by Qrow Branwen.” Ruby listed as she paused for a moment, before she glanced back at the students, “Any questions?” 

    Izuku paused for a moment, before he rose his hand slightly, “Yeah, and I probably shouldn’t be asking this, but.” He hummed, “Yang? Is that prosthetic arm?” He asked before he flinched back as Yang narrowed her eyes, which caused the green hero to flinch back.  Ruby sighed, just what they needed, to have THIS conversation already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second of the family relations is revealed. This was actually the first one I came to the conclusion of being a thing, and in such it's a bit more thought out. It'll be revealed in story how the Schnee's and Todoroki's are related, and I hope to be able to keep up this at least once a week posting.  
> Anywho, thanks for reading, and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter!


	6. Mending A Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say....I'm not sorry for this....I may have cried while writing this but I am not sorry.  
> Also FYI, RWBY Volume 3 spoilers if you're not fully caught up.  
> And also, there will be sketches eventually, I've been busy sketching out a Keyblader Blake design and working on a Volume 4 onward cosplay of Blake.  
> Love you guys hope you enjoy!

Ruby exhaled loudly through her nose.  This was not suppose to happen this soon, curse Izuku for being so observant.  She closed her eyes as she tried to zone out the increasing noise of students who started to panic over Izuku’s question.  Ruby opened her eyes and glanced over at Weiss, who had just rested her hand on Ruby’s arm. The scythe wielder frowned but nodded at the unasked question, before the two turned to face Yang and Blake, the team just stood there and watched each other for a moment.

Qrow exhaled loudly which drew the attention of the heroes in training, “No.” He said, “This conversation is not happening.” He retorted. Ruby frowned before she blinked at Yang’s grunt

“This really isn’t your decision is it?” The brawler noted as she crossed her arms

Qrow sighed, “Yang…” He started only to pause as Ruby stepped forward

“We are having this conversation.” She responded calmly, before she turned to face the students, “Why don’t you and Eraserhead head on out? We can handle this.” She suggested before she headed for the common room. Ruby chuckled as she heard Qrow’s loud sigh and Yang’s snort before the rest of her team followed her into the room.

“I would suggest you take a seat for this.” Weiss said, as the students glanced at each other before all heading for the couches and floor to settle in for the story. Ruby took a deep breath as she turned and met each of her teammate’s eyes before she nodded and stepped forward to the center of the room.

“Who all has heard about the Fall of Beacon?” Ruby asked as she kept her voice steady

“Wasn’t that when students started killing each other and drew Grimm to the school?” Uraraka asked as she tilted her head slightly. 

“No...not even in the slightest.”  Weiss responded as she crossed her arms. 

“But given what happened, I’m not surprised that’s what the public knows..” Blake said, “I mean, we know stuff, that even other students who survived the attack, don’t know.”  Ruby nodded in agreement before she fiddled with her cloak for a moment.

“Understand this, what you hear from us, is still an edited version, but it’s more details then what the public knows.” Ruby said, “Understand?”

“Yeah yeah just get on with it.” Katsuki noted with a roll of his eyes, only to growl when Ashido slapped his leg. 

“Don’t give them sass Bakugo!” The pink skinned girl retorted, “Also can we get first name explanations?” 

“Later.” Yang responded with a chuckle, “Let’s get the heavy stuff out of the way, shall we?” 

Ruby nodded, “So, the beginning of the fall occurred during the Vytal Festival. Now this festival had students from different schools going against each other, it was a test of skill.  It didn’t matter what year you were or what experience you had.” She said, as she started to pace as she talked, “I believe you would find it similar to…” Ruby trailed off as she tried to remember the name. After a moment, she turned to face Weiss with a soft whine.  The Schnee rolled her eyes and face palmed.

“Your sports festival, it’s our version of your Sports Festival.” Weiss supplied as Ruby grinned with a small dance

“Thanks Weiss!” She cheered before she sobered up, “But yeah, there was a match….Pyrrha Nikos vs Penny Polendina.” She frowned as her shoulders shook.  Blake frowned and stepped forward to rest her hand on her leader’s shoulder. Ruby glanced back at Blake and smiled weakly, “I can handle this part.” She said softly, which answered blake’s unasked question, “You’ve got a heavy part later on.” Blake frowned but nodded as she removed her hand and stepped back.  “Sorry, this is hard on us. So…” She trailed off as she thought.

Yaoyorozu frowned as she leaned forward slightly to rest her arms on her knees, “We understand, take your time.” Ruby smiled at the dark haired hero who smiled back softly.

“Thank you.” the hooded girl responded, “So to give back ground, Penny was an android….Created by Atlas to be a symbol of peace and protection if a war occured….The public just thought she was a normal girl, the android part was kept under wraps. But….The enemy knew….and they used that to cause fear and panic into the public.” Ruby frowned and narrowed her eyes as Weiss stepped forward.

“They had a girl who could cause Individual Mental Hallucinations.” The white haired huntress took over as she met the eyes of any student who would look up at her, which caused a lot of them to look away. “She messed with Pyrrha’s head…..Cause her to see a larger attack then actually happened. Pyrrha used her polarity semblance in the correct way for what she saw…..Or at least that’s what we think happened.” 

“Why not ask Pyrrha and get her side of the story?” Kirishima asked. Blake grunted off to the side, as Ruby reached up to wipe the start of tears away, “Oh...I don’t like that.” The spiky haired boy noted only to wince when Ashido slapped his arm. He winced and rubbed the spot as the acid quirked glared at him for a moment before she turned back to look at Ruby and them.

“We’re not...even halfway into this and already two of you have been slapped.” Ruby noted lightly.

“That’s Ashido for ya, she has no hesitation to slapping if someone has no tact.” Jiro noted as she twirled her ear jack around a finger

“Noted, well back to the story….” Weiss noted as she took a moment to collect herself before she spoke again. “What actually happened was maybe even a tenth of what Pyrrha had seen….So when she used her polarity to send Penny’s blade back her….” Weiss paused as she took a breath, “It caused the wires on the ends of the blades to wrap around Penny and…” She trailed off as Urakaka’s eyes widened

“No…” She muttered as Iida reached over to wrap his arm around his friend as a way to comfort her, the rest of their class slowly paled as it dawned on them what went unsaid. 

“Between the shock of what seemed to be a ruthless killing, and the fact Atlas was hiding a android…..Grimm are attracted to negative emotions. The fear skyrocketed and drew hordes of Grimm to Beacon…... “ Ruby took back over as she started to pace once again, “While students and innocent were evacuated…...Pyrrha and her team leader Jaune went to assist at the actual school along with our headmaster. Some stayed and fought to protect our school.”

“Which all and all was going good.” Weiss took over, as she stepped forward a bit. “Until our enemy hacked the Atlas Army. Which caused all of the machine soldiers, and robots to turn against the students and those they were supposed to be protecting.” 

“While that was going on, and understand for this part, I wasn't there but Jaune has filled me in on it.” Ruby said softly as she crossed her arms behind her back. “Jaune and Pyrrha went to assist our headmaster with...something…” Ruby winced internally at the attempted lie.  Honestly, she wasn’t the best with this, but the others weren’t filled in as much. “I’ve got ideas, but what is not important. The enemy got into the school and engaged the headmaster. Jaune and Pyrrha were ordered to leave but once they got outside the school…” She trailed off, before she coughed slightly to regain her composure. “Pyrrha used a portable locker to get Jaune out of the area before going back in to engage the enemy once it became clear our headmaster did not have it under control.” She continued, before she stepped back with a hand over her mouth at a thought.  Weiss took a moment to glance at her team leader before she stepped forward to take over.

“Ruby and I went back into the fight in search of Jaune and Pyrrha, partially at the request of their teammates, upon which we received a call from Jaune telling us he was safe, but Pyrrha was still fighting.” The white haired huntress noted, “Upon which we noticed the fight at the top of the ruined school…” 

“Between my speed and Weiss’s glyphs, we were able to get me to the top of the school.” Ruby said quietly as she stepped forward to stand next to Weiss, “Where I found Pyrrha, shot in the chest then disintegrated by the enemy.” Ruby finished quietly.  A tense silence filled the room, as the children tried to process what was just told to them.

“You…..” Iida noted quietly, before he trailed off as he decided better of the question. 

“Damn.” Kaminari noted, before he yelped as he got smacked by both Ashido and Jiro, “oww.” He whined, “Why did you BOTH smack me?” 

Blake snorted quietly off to the side, which drew the attention of everyone in the room to the dark haired Faunus.  “Blake?” Weiss asked as she raised an eyebrow at her teammate.

Blake coughed lightly,  as she covered her mouth with her hand for a moment before she lowered it with a weak smile, “The way they were reacting, kinda reminded me of how Nora and Yang started a food fight our second semester.” There was a beat of silence before Yang burst out laughing. 

“Okay in my defense, she hit me in the face with,  I think it was an apple, so I threw it back at her. How was I to know that Nora would throw a pie and hit Weiss in the face with it!” Yang retorted as Ruby just shook her head before she glanced at the students and snorted at their faces in awe

“No don’t do what we did, I hate to see your heroes for teachers would do to us for teaching you that.” Ruby said as she shook her hand, “Okay happy thoughts aside, we’ve got one more heartache to get through, it’s actually the one you asked about.” She noted as she stepped back to the side to let Yang and Blake forward.

“Okay long story short, I was part of a Faunus rights turned terrorist group, Adam...is from that.” Blake started off, “The White Fang came during the attack on Beacon. He specifically came after me, as a way to punish me for leaving, he would destroy everything I cared about in front of me.” She trailed off as she took a deep breath, only to pause as Yang reached forward to take her hand. Blake smiled softly at her partner, who nodded lightly, before the Faunus exhaled.

“Which is when Yang showed up, and Adam noticed her about the same time I did…...And he got her attention by stabbing me in the side.” Blake pulled her hand back from Yang’s before she lifted her shirt up a bit to reveal the ‘X’ shaped scar on her side.

As Blake lowered her shirt back down, Yang crossed her arms and took over the story, “At that point, I reacted, and without thinking about consequences, I activated my semblance and rushed in…..and well,” Yang paused and glanced at her arm before she shrugged, “Adam cut my arm off at the elbow….”

“He would have done more but between the grimm and my semblance I was able to get both of us away without further physical injuries.” Blake said, “And after all of this, I don’t think any of us are in the mood to talk about emotional trauma.” 

“I just have one small question.” Sero asked, as Blake hummed and glanced at the tape quirked, “How are you all so…..okay? I think that’s the word without being well...Bakugo.” He noted as the blonde snarled in rage

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean Flat Face?” Bakugo snarled, as he turned to face his class mate only for Kirishima to reach over and grab him around the arms to stop him

“Because.” Ruby spoke up, which drew the attention back to her and stopped the attempted murder, “A huntress does whatever it takes.” she said quietly, with a weak smile. A heavy silence filled the room, as everyone took a moment to look at each other and process what happened.

“So….To completely change the subject…….Food Fight?” Kaminari noted as Ruby grinned

“Okay so Nora totally started it.” Ruby chuckled as she delved into the story of the food fight. Things were a bit rough right now, but eventually, things would work out 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Let me know what you thought down in the comments below, and If you care to follow me on social media, I'm under HowlingDomain on Instagram, and Solar Shadows Cosplay on Facebook. Both of these accounts are for my cosplay work if you're curious. Thanks guys!


	7. A Story To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the week delay, writer's block and hyper focusing on cosplay work took over for a bit.

*A few hours later* 

     Ruby hummed lightly as she stretched and listened to the sounds of cooking in the kitchen.  Iida had suggested they start on dinner a little bit ago, and it seemed like everyone finally got on the same page.  

     “You know, I kinda wish Beacon had us cook our own food instead of the cafeteria.” Weiss noted as she leaned back into the couch, with Blake and Yang across from her on a different couch. Ruby blinked and glance over at her partner with a slight tilt of her head, “I mean we would have learned cooking skills so much easier.” 

     “Weiss…..Ruby is the only one of us who so far have not committed arson of some kind, I wouldn’t have trusted any of us in a kitchen while we were still in school.” Yang responded, “Besides I think the only reason there hasn’t been arson from Ruby is she can’t catch things on fire.” 

     “Hey!” Ruby retorted as she turned her attention to the conversation at hand.  Yes, her team has all committed arson at one point or another, but it was for a good cause…...mostly.

     “What’s this about committing Arson?” Uraraka asked as she glanced into the common room. Ruby chuckled, oh another fun story to tell the new kids.  Eraserhead wasn’t gonna be happy with all the ideas they are going to give these children. 

     “We’ll explain over dinner along with the names.” Blake said, “but basically three out of our four members have caught someplace on fire.” Uraraka stared for a moment before she turned and headed back into the kitchen.

     “Good job Blake, you scared her.” Ruby retorted with a grin as the Faunus grinned right back. Ruby shook her head and closed her eyes as she relaxed with the sounds of the kids cooking.  

     What felt like a few moments later, Weiss shook Ruby’s shoulder to wake her up, “Come on Ruby, dinner is done.” The dust user noted as Ruby sat up and shook her head.

     “Already?” She drawled tiredly as she stretched and stood up completely. She blinked as Weiss sighed and glanced over at her other teammates.  Yang smirked as Blake sighed. “I fell fully asleep didn’t I?” Ruby asked as it dawned on her. 

     “Yeah, now come on, we’ve got to explain stuff to the kids” Yang said as they all stood up and headed for the edge of the room to let the kids get settled in.  Once they were, Yang took a look over them before she grinned, “Alright what story do you want first, arson or how we know a couple of you?” She asked

     “Okay so is this why Uraraka came back and kept both Todoroki and Bakugo away from the stove?” Kaminari asked, “Cause you guys committed arson?” 

     “Only three of us have.” Ruby said, “The worst I caught on fire, was a Grimm, who had a tree for an arm.” She paused as students just stared at her, “Look, it’s a long story, it wasn’t supposed to have a tree arm, but Jaune was having issues coming up with a plan.” 

     “You’ve mentioned this Jaune guy a couple times.” Tsuyu noted, “Is there more to your team, kero?” 

     “Jaune is part of Team JNR, Ruby traveled with them for a bit after Beacon.” Blake noted, “They were classmates and friends.” 

     “Well that’s admirable that you’re still close friends.” Iida noted with a swipe of his hand. 

     “Well, Ruby’s gotten closer than just…” Yang started to tease only for Ruby to blush and cut her off

     “Nope, we’re talking about arson, and family, nothing else.” The redhead noted as she flipped her hood up to cover her blush. Weiss chuckled and patted her shoulder before she glanced over at the students.

     “So, Yang caught a dance club on fire before we started at Beacon, because what? The guy in charge didn’t give you the answers you wanted?” The Schnee glanced over at Yang who grinned

     “Yeah, pretty much.” She shrugged, “Oh! Girls, if you want information from a guy, and they’re not giving it, just grab them between the legs...Hard.” Her grin shifted to a smirk as almost every guy in the room recoiled back from the suggestion, “Personal experience, it gets them to talk.” 

     “It also embarrasses them, which is why you had to fight in the dance club and caught it on fire.” Ruby retorted as she shot a glance at her sister.  “So next up, Blake caught her parents house on fire?” Ruby asked as she turned to look at the Faunus

     “Look, i have night vision, but Ilia turned off the lights, and camouflaged into the shadows, I needed some kind of light, and fire was the only option.” Blake said, “I apologized both before and after, but I was also dealing with a possible uprising, I had just thwarted a kidnapping attempt to take me back to my abuser, and was currently trying to stop the assassination of my parents….” Blake trailed off as Yang patted her shoulder, “Going home to Menagerie was not a good idea.”  

     “Basically that was the moment our quiet one wasn’t so quiet anymore.” Weiss said, “The last arson, I committed to stop the Apathy from following us.  We’re not having this story, I know Ruby still has nightmares of this place.” 

     “Occasionally.” Ruby hummed, “To explain what made the Apathy so bad….they drained your will to live.  You get more and more tired, until you just…..lay in place until you die.” 

     “What the actual FUCK?” Katsuki asked, “You were what children?”

     “I was just about to turn 18 at the time yes.” Yang said, “The concept of being children gets thrown out the window when you survive what we did.” 

     “Still, to go through so much at such a young age…” Izuku frowned, “That’s…..terrifying…” 

     “From what I’ve read, you children have gone through some insanity too...So if any of you need to talk about ANYTHING.” Blake noted as she glanced over the students, “Please, don’t hesitate to come to one of us.  I don’t care if it’s the middle of the night, and the only one of us you can find is asleep, just…wake us from a distance with either sound or lights or something.” 

     “We’re here to help the school with protection mostly, but we’re gonna do the best we can.” Ruby grinned, before she trailed off to a hum, “Let’s see...what’s next.”

     “Simple, how do you know Todoroki and Bakugo?” Mineta asked, “Cause those guys don’t seem like the kind to have an older girlfriend or anything.” He flinched as Shouto froze and Katsuki exploded, his dinner barely saved by Kirishima reaching over to take it from him.

      “They are my cousins you grape fucker.” Katsuki snarled as Kirishima handed the dinners over to Uraraka who made them float, before the hardening quirked reached over and snagged Katsuki by the arms.

      “Down bro, no murdering grape rat.” Kirishima noted only to pause as Ruby reached behind her and unfolded her scythe.

      “Say anything like that again, and you’ll meet Crescent Rose….in a much personal manner.” The huntress threatened as Mineta recoiled back.  

      “Okay everyone calm down, Sis, scythe away now. I don’t want to explain to Uncle Qrow why there’s been a murder.” Yang said as Ruby frowned but folded Crescent Rose back up and slid it back to place.  “Now, Katsuki’s mom, and our dad are related, It’s a couple generations back, but the families are still pretty close.” Katsuki scoffed as he pulled away from Kirishima and sat back down. The redhead grinned slightly as he took the dinners back from Uraraka with a quick thanks and sat back down. 

      “As for my side.” Weiss noted, “Shouto’s mother and mine are sisters.” Ruby blinked, and glanced over at her partner, “Who knows what the difference between Quirks and Auras is?” 

      Silence filled the room as the students glanced at each other in confusion, even the ones related to the hunters seemed to be at a loss.  A moment passed before Shoji raised a hand which shifted into a mouth.  “It’s the exposure to Dust at a young age” The boy responded

      “Correct, Aunt Rei had been born outside of Atlas, actually it was outside of Remnant all together.” Weiss said, “And it was a few years before she returned to Atlas, which was enough time for an ice quirk to manifest instead of the family’s tradition of aura and Glyph semblances.” 

      “That’s interesting.” Izuku noted, “That something so small as where you were born and raised could change so much about a person…..So wait, does that mean the child of two powerful quirk users could end up having an aura if exposed to dust as a baby?” 

      “It would take a lot of dust, but yes” Ruby said, only to pause as the door to the dorm opened, “Oh, we might have to start patrol.” The huntress noted softly as Aizawa walked in

      “Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna you two are with me.” The underground hero noted before he turned and headed out as the two huntresses looked at each other before back at the door way as Qrow stepped in.

      “Go on, it’s with my recommendation.” Qrow said, as Ruby frowned but nodded

      “Guess that’s it for now on stories.” The team leader said as she headed out alongside Blake as the rest of her team glanced at Qrow in confusion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think down in the comments!


	8. Bye Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crushes are questioned, and one student makes an almost fatal error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the changed tags, I hadn't added it cause I wasn't sure if I was going to even be including Mineta, but this came up as an idea and I had to do it.  
> Also writing from Yang's perspective was fun.

*Yang POV UA Academy* 

Shortly after Ruby and Blake left, Yang hummed as she glanced around the room.  Katsuki was in the corner of a couch as Kirishima bugged him. Interesting, it seemed like this Kirishima was one of the few people Katsuki got along with.  Yang hummed as she debated to head over and bug him about it when Weiss gently placed a hand on her left arm. Yang hummed in acknowledgement, before she turned to glance at the Heiress. 

“I can’t tell who it is directed at, but is Shouto giving someone in his class that look that Ren and Nora traded a lot back at Beacon?” Weiss asked quietly as Yang hummed and glanced over at the dual haired boy.  

“So, I at least have an idea who my cousin likes…..time to go interrogate them?” Yang grinned as she glanced at Weiss, who gave a smirk.  Yang chuckled as the two split up and headed over to their respective family. “Hate to butt in.” Yang started as she stopped in front of the couch as Kirishima glanced over at her and stepped back, “Katsuki, wanna have a talk outside?” 

“What the fuck do you want to talk about that’s outside?” Katsuki shot back as Yang rolled her eyes, before she reached forward and grabbed him by his arm to yank him to his feet with a grunt from the boy.  Once Katsuki was on his feet, Yang bent and threw the explosive boy over her shoulder with ease. 

“I’ll bring him back in a few.” Yang waved with her free hand as she headed outside all while she ignored the cursing and threats from the boy.  Once outside she dropped him onto his feet, and crossed her arms, “So…” 

“What the fuck was that about?” Katsuki snarled as he glared at the huntress who just smirked.  

“Come now, did you really want me to interrogate you about your crush on Kirishima in front of him do you?” Yang asked, as she grinned when Katsuki went red and his hands sparked in embarrassment.  “Now now, a crush is nothing to be embarrassed about, it’s perfectly natural.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Katsuki retorted, “Shitty hair is just the least annoying of these extras.” Yang rolled her eyes, as she placed her hands on Katsuki’s shoulders.

“Look, I know you’re here to become the best hero you can be, and you don’t want anything to get in your way...but come on,  this is going to end up hurting you in the long run.” Yang said, “Talk to Blake about it when she gets back, she has some stories about not opening up and the issues it caused her.” 

Katsuki frowned as he glanced away, before he paused and glanced back at Yang, “.....What about your team?...” He asked quietly after a few moments.

“What? Relationship wise?” Yang clarified, and Katsuki nodded after a moment, “Well, Ruby’s dating Jaune, the team leader of that friend team we talk about.  I’m with Blake.” 

“The cat girl?” Katsuki asked, as Yang nodded, as the male paused for a few moments as he seemed to struggle with his question, “When did you know?”

“That I loved her?” Yang responded, “After we stabbed her abuser, he fell off a cliff and she had a breakdown.” Katsuki just stared at her in shock and confusion, “Look Argus was a really rough time for a lot of us okay? Not talking about that, back to your crush.” 

“It’s not a crush.” Katsuki grumbled in denial as Yang sighed before she opened her mouth to make a retort back only to be cut off by a scream from inside the dorms, followed by a loud thud.

“Weiss??” Yang called, as she recognized the scream before she headed back inside the dorm with Katsuki right behind her, “What happen….” She trailed off as she saw Weiss backed up to a wall with Todoroki in front of her.  Izuku glared from next to them as Mineta was up against the wall as if he had been thrown into it.

“You pervert!” Weiss snapped, “You’re lucky I reacted with my Glyphs and not the rapier!” Yang frowned as she headed over to her teammate and put her hands on the Schnee’s shoulders.  Weiss froze before she glanced at Yang who frowned and pulled the shorter girl into a protective hug. 

“The fuck did you do you little shit?” Katsuki snarled, hands sparking slightly as the air got colder, “Oi! Icy hot, don’t freeze us all out cause you’re being fucking overprotective!” Shouto frowned but exhaled as the air temperature started to return to normal.  Mineta grunted as he stood up slowly.

“That was an overreaction.” He whined, “You didn’t have to attack me.” 

“You slapped her butt!” Uraraka snapped from nearby, “I agree that you got away easy!” 

“He did what?” Yang snarled as she stepped back from Weiss as her eyes flickered to red and her hair lightened.  Weiss jumped before she exhaled and rubbed a hand over her eyes.

“Someone detain the pervert, I’m going to calm Yang down, then...Uraraka right?” Weiss asked as the young hero jumped, “I know you were trying to be sneaky, but you were recording everything?” Todoroki paused before he turned to face Uraraka, betrayal written on his face.  Uraraka grinned and shrugged pitifully before she glanced back at Weiss and nodded, “Good, will you go get a teacher and show them that so we can deal with this the correct way?” 

Uraraka nodded and took off as Sero stepped forward and tied Mineta up with tape even as he tried to run away.  “Now...We good?” Weiss asked as she glanced at Yang who frowned, “I know you want to blast him, but we’re the good guys remember?” 

Yang just turned and looked at Weiss for a moment, before she exhaled, “Fine.” She muttered as her hair and eyes returned to their normal colors. “No murdering the grape.” 

“No...we just murder his chance of being a hero.” Weiss said, “So...legal murder.” Shr smirked as Mineta paled slightly, even as Uraraka ran back in with Ectoplasm. “Ah thank you Uraraka.” Weiss said as she stepped over to explain to Ectoplasm what happened even as Yang shot a glare at Mineta.

“You’re lucky she’s convincing with this shit.” The brawler snarled as the teenager flinched back the best he could in the tape bindings.

“Eraserhead will need to talk to you all when he gets back, but until then, Uraraka’s video will be enough to at least suspend Mineta.” The hero said before he created a clone that picked Mineta up and headed out while they passed Qrow on his way in.

“Seems like I missed something.” The hunter noted before he shrugged, “Yang, Weiss, we need to start rotations.” He said before he headed back outside as the two huntresses glanced at each other and nodded.  With a quick wave back at the heroes in training, they headed out after Qrow. 

*Elsewhere in the City*

Ruby hummed lightly as she stood on the edge of a building, with Crescent Rose in sniper form to keep a watch over the city, even as Blake jumped off a ledge nearby to jump between buildings.  “What are we watching for?” Ruby asked quietly over the earpiece she was given. She paused to wait for an answer only to hear Blake hiss and the sound of gunshots, “Blake?!” She asked

“Converge on her position!” Eraserhead ordered over the line.  Ruby nodded as she stepped off the edge of the building and activated her semblance to use the super speed to head over toward Blake’s aura.  She landed on the building above her and glanced down in shock at the demformed beings. “Nomu.” Eraserhead growled as he landed next to her before he dropped down into the fray. Ruby blinked in confusion before she shook her head and dropped down to join them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	9. Burns To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm way late for one week, and a bit early for the second week. Sorry, I was having issues figuring out how to do....THIS....  
> However it's out early this week cause I'm finally cleared to go back to normal life and i'm heading home tomorrow!

Ruby frowned as she dropped off the building and landed on a ledge below to pull up Crescent Rose in gun form.  A flicker and blur gave her Blake’s location as the other huntress flipped back to avoid a punch from these Nomu creatures as Eraserhead called him.  Ruby shook her head, as she lined up and fired a shot right into the head of the creature to drop him before she dropped off the ledge. As she fell, Ruby unfolded her weapon into scythe form and slashed through a flying Nomu on her way down.

“Eraserhead?” She called as she deflected a slash on her scythe, “Do these guy have like...A weakness or something?” She ducked a punch as she flipped her scythe up and fired a shot into the nomu to knock it back

“That we’ve found? No.” Eraserhead responded as his scarf shot out to wrap around the injured Nomu and threw it into another one.

“Well...I call bullshit on that rule.” Blake retorted as she landed back near the two as a fire dust clone exploded nearby. Ruby nodded in agreement before she rushed forward in a flurry of rose petals and slashed through two more, even as one was taken down by Edgeshot.  Ruby didn’t know much about this other hero Eraserhead brought in, but she wanted to see if her semblance was faster then his changing speed. 

Ruby shook her head as she jumped away from another Nomu and rubbed at her eyes as they started to burn slightly for no reason.  She yelped as Eraserhead was knocked back into her as a larger Nomu landed.

“Of course there’s a larger one.” Blake deadpanned as Eraserhead helped Ruby stand up, “We got a plan?” The faunus glanced at Ruby out of the corner of her eye.

“Only thing I’m coming up with is Ladybug, but that’s kinda not helpful without Freezer Burn before it.” Ruby frowned, “So we do this our way. By sheer force of will.” Blake chuckled lightly as Edgeshot glanced at Eraserhead who shrugged and shook his head.  

“Then let’s go.” Edgeshot retorted as he folded his body and shot forward only for the Nomu to jump over it.  Ruby cursed as she flipped Crescent Rose behind her and fired off a shot to propel herself forward before she flipped the weapon around and slashed at the Nomu.  She paled as it easily blocked the slash on it’s arm before it punched the huntress and threw her back into a building. She hiss at the impact as her aura flickered to start healing the damage even as she dropped and hit the ground with a loud thud.

“There went a landing strategy.” She grunted as she pushed herself up slowly and recovered Crescent Rose only to wince as Eraserhead was thrown into a window, “What the hell is with this thing?”

“We actually need a plan.” Blake retorted as Gambol shroud shifted into gun form and she fired shots at the Nomu to draw it’s attention to the faunus, “Cause this going in doing it our way is a bad idea.” Ruby nodded and rubbed her eyes again, “Ruby?” Blake asked as she noticed the rubbing.

“My eyes are burning and it’s getting worse and I have no idea why.” Ruby retorted as she shook her head and shot forward to slash at the Nomu only to get knocked back into Blake.  The Faunus grunted as she caught Ruby and stumbled back as the Nomu lunged forward to punch the two back into a building as purple and red aura crackled over the two

“Well, we just broke our auras...what’s the new plan?” Blake asked as the two stood back up. Ruby grunted in response as the two jumped away from each other to avoid another punch. Edgeshot landed near Ruby as another foldabody needle shot at the Nomu to try and subdue it. The pro hero took a moment to glance at Ruby out of the corner of his eyes.

“I thought your semblance or whatever it’s called was your speed.” The hero responded

“It...is?” Ruby asked confused as she glanced at Edgeshot as Eraserhead’s scarf shot out to try and restrain the Nomu

“Then why are your eyes glowing?” Edgeshot retorted and glanced at the huntress who paused and blinked a couple times before she held a hand up in front of her eyes to catch the glow on them

“Oh…..Fuck.” The huntress cursed as she turned, “Blake! Trial by Fire, two minutes!” She called as she took off

“What?” Eraserhead asked as Blake cursed 

“Restrain it and keep it distracted.” The huntress noted as she rushed forward to slash at the Nomu multiple times barely having the time to dodge it’s counterattacks. She ducked a punch as Edgeshot shifted into multiple string like structures to wrap around the Nomu as Eraserhead’s eyes flashed red to try and erase at least one of it’s quirks. Blake nodded in gratitude as she shifted Gambol Shroud to gun form as she threw it out to wrap the ribbon around the Nomu.

“Clear!” Ruby called as she dropped down in front of the Nomu with her eyes shut, as the heroes and Blake released the Nomu and fell back.  She exhaled quietly before she opened her eyes for a blinding white glow to fill the air as she activated her silver eyes. After a moment the light faded and revealed the Nomu turned to stone.  Ruby frowned and snarled slightly as she slashed through the stone statue which caused it to crumble.

“Ruby….” Blake said quietly as Eraserhead stepped forward and shoved his goggles up 

“What the hell was that?” The underground hero asked as he glanced between the two hunteress. 

“I’m what we call a Silver Eyed Warrior.  I have the ability to basically nuke Grimm with my eyes.” Ruby said as Blake tried to hide a snort.  “There’s one issue with what I just did….It only works on Grimm…”

“But that…” Edgeshot started before he paused

“A Nomu.” Blake sobered up, “But with the silver eyes working…...It had to have at least partial grimm DNA in it.” Eraserhead frowned before he stepped back and rubbed a hand over his face

“Of fucking course it gets complicated.” The hero growled as Edgeshot stepped over to talk to the underground hero, something about paperwork. Blake stepped over to place a hand on Ruby’s shoulder as the huntress stumbled forward a bit

“This can’t be happening….Fuck!” Ruby cursed and shook her head as she rubbed her eyes, “At least I know why my eyes were burning now.” She glanced at Blake who smiled slightly, “Ugh we are going to need more help…..I can call Jaune when we get back to the school…..See if Qrow can get a hold of Oscar…...Think your dad is willing to spare a couple members?” 

“You’re after one in particular aren’t you?” Blake asked even as she pulled out her scroll

“You know me way to well.” The huntress smiled slightly, before she sighed, “Yeah if we could get Ilia that would be great.” she rubbed her eyes again, “We need to fill the rest of the team and Uncle Qrow in...plus those who need to know on the heroes side….” 

“Well let’s get back to the school then work on this.” Blake said as Eraserhead stepped over to the two and ran a hand through his hair.

“Edgeshot is going to take care of the paperwork, so I’m cleared to get you guys back to the school.” He glanced up at the horizon and scowled, “Just before dawn too…” 

“All of the coffee.” Ruby joked weakly before she sobered up, “Yeah sooner the better, let’s go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby really should understand by this point, that burning eyes are never good.   
> Hope you guys enjoyed this, and thank you for your patience with my delays!

**Author's Note:**

> So....Ah....this originally started as me making families out of two completely different shows.....And then it developed into a story! *Shrugs* I haven't written in YEARS, so please be patient and I would love some constructive criticism in the comments as I am learning so much by doing this. Thanks for reading this far and i hope you enjoyed!  
> For reference, RWBY is being AUed from the end of Volume 6, and it's been about 5 years, making Ruby about 22. My Hero Academia is being pulled from a little after Kamino Ward, but before the Provisional license exam.


End file.
